Ha ces françaises Ha ces loupgarous!
by ma chtite crevette
Summary: se faire plaquer,ok.Mais lorsque vous vous en remettez mal et qu'une française,correspondante d'une de vos meilleures amies vous demande d'être son copain,qu'est ce que ça cache?C'est bien ce que se demande Moony!Où est le bluff?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! Depuis le temps que je me dis 'ça serait pas mal un yaoï, ça changerait !' et ben voilà, je m'y mets !! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

Remus regardait la scène d'un air dégoûté. Tout cet étalage de léchouille, gloussement et salive le rendait amer. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Lui faisait-on payer les pauvres mois où il avait été heureux ?

Ce que regardait avec tellement d'horreur le jeune loup-garou, c'était Sirius Black, son ami et accessoirement son ex-amant…Du moins, il l'avait été durant plusieurs mois avant que son 'ami' ne décide qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent un terme à tout cela. Remus se souvient encore de cette discussion qui l'avait laissé plus bas que terre…

_Flash Back_

_Sirius se tenait nerveusement devant lui, dans la bibliothèque des Potter. Fait hautement rare car Padfoot détestait tout lieu qui contenait des livres, alors vous pensez une bibliothèque !!_

_« Moony, je voulais te parler, tu sais de cette 'chose' qu'il y a entre nous... »commença Sirius, de plus en plus nerveux…Fait qui se caractérisait par des allers et retours ainsi que des gestes de la main._

_Si par la 'chose', il entendait le fait qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis maintenant quelque temps, alors Remus était tout ouïe._

_« Je voulais te dire que, en fait, je trouvais qu'il serait temps que l'on passe à autre chose...Tu vois que l'on voit d'autres personnes. Après tout on est encore jeune et on a encore le temps avant de songer à une relation sérieuse. Et pis c'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de moi ! »finit sur un rire sec l'héritier des Blacks._

_Moony rit à cette phrase tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement .Lui qui avait cru...Non, c'était idiot ! Qui aimerait un loup garou ? Sirius était beau, tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point…Il était donc normal qu'il veuille reprendre sa liberté. Après tout, avant d'essayer avec Remus, Sirius était un coureur de jupon...Et de toute façon, si Padfoot avait déjà pris sa décision, qui était-il pour s'imposer ? Il ne voulait pas perdre Sirius même si pour cela il devait accepter de redevenir son ami..._

_« Oui tu as raison Pad'.C'est mieux comme ça…Je suis sûre que c'est mieux comme ça.. » répéta- t'il, espérant lui-même s'en convaincre._

_« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un .Une fille, quelqu'un de gentil… »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Trouver quelqu'un …C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand on est aussi beau que Sirius. Car lui bien sûr ne c'était pas gêné ! Sitôt plaqué, Remus était déjà remplacé par une fille, une certaine Hélène puis Martine etc …

Remus en avait perdu le compte… Par contre il n'avait pas oublié sa honte lorsqu'il avait du expliquer SEUL (Sirius était 'occupé' à ce moment-là) à James et Peter pourquoi Sirius et lui avait décidé de se séparer. Il pensait s'en être plutôt bien tiré, même s'il avait remarqué l'air de doute dans le regard de James.

Sirius, lui ne se gênait en rien. Ces copines s'étalaient au grand jour, devant le cœur du pauvre loup qui se serrait, se serrait si bien que Remus se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par définitivement se briser…

Il était en train de prier pour qu'ils arrivent bientôt mais lorsqu'il entendit encore un roucoulement de la nouvelle poule de son 'ami', il décida que s'en était trop .Refusant de claquer la porte comme un gamin capricieux, il sortit sans faire de bruit et sans éclat au milieu des roucoulades…Pourtant dieu seul sait qu'il en avait envie !!Envie de hurler, crier, tempêter, peut être même frapper Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait détruit…Mais Remus était bien trop gentil, ce qui parfois, comme maintenant, l'agaçait prodigieusement !!

« Ca va aller Moony ? »demanda la voix de James, le faisant sursauter.

« Merveilleux » grommela Moony en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, pour éviter de briser la vitre du train, comme le loup le lui suggérait.

« Mr. Moony est un mauvais menteur ! Une honte pour le clan des maraudeurs ! »

« James, je suis pas d'humeur ! »

« Ben justement, parle-moi ! Tu sais, je doute toujours de cette histoire de commun accord. Je veux dire, si ça avait été le cas, tu serais sorti avec des filles pendant les vacances. Alors raconte-moi. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ! Non ce n'était pas d'un commun accord mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est déjà un miracle que ça ait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, durer ! Je suis un loup-garou, bon dieu ! Je ne peux pas espérer mieux ! Je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir, il a une chance dans la vie et je ne veux pas qu'il la gâche pour un loup-garou ennuyant et sérieux comme un préfet... »lâcha d'un coup Remus, en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le mur.

« Tout d'abord le fait que tu es un loup-garou n'est pas une excuse pour que tu n'ais pas le droit à un happy end comme tout le monde. Et pardonne-moi si je te coupe » Commença- t'il alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour le contredire « Selon moi tu es la meilleure chance que Sirius peut avoir dans sa vie, s'il est trop bête pour s'en rendre compte, tant pis pour lui ! Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon frère de cœur que j'approuve tous ses actes…Surtout quand ils concernent un ami très cher… »

Remus se contenta d'un 'merci Cornedrue' avant que son ami rentre dans le compartiment. Il décida d'aller rendre visite à Lily Evans, la flamme non –avouée de James Potter depuis des années. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, la jeune née moldue n'avait pas peur d'afficher une franchise à toute épreuve, même si elle se retournait contre elle.

Heureusement la guerre Potter-Evans s'était améliorée, principalement grâce à l'amélioration du comportement de James. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours des farceurs mais maintenant tout le monde en prenait pour son grade, pas uniquement les Serpentards et Severus Snape…

Il toqua et entra dans le compartiment de son amie au son d'un joyeux 'entrez' pour s'arrêter pile devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Une jeune femme brune était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Lily .Fait rare pour une Lily qui n'était pas du genre à de tels effusions…Enfin sauf avec lui, mais le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou était, selon elle, une raison suffisante pour qu'il soit son nounours personnel…De plus, pas de second degré entre eux. Ils étaient amis et rien d'autre !

« C'est qui ? »demandèrent en même temps le nounours et la jeune femme.

Lily eut un petit rire.

« Christine, je te présente le jeune loup avec lequel je te bassine depuis des lustres. Remus, je te présente Christine. C'est ma correspondante française de Beauxbâtons. Elle a décidé de passer sa dernière année dans notre belle Angleterre. »

« Enchanté. »fit la réponse de Remus

Il avait entendu parler de la jeune femme, mais l'avoir en chair et en os n'est pas la même chose que d'en entendre parler par une de vos meilleurs amis.

« Hmmm…C'est le nounours personnel ou le type que tu baffait régulièrement en bonne sado-maso que tu es ? »demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« Le nounours personnel. Il est beau non ? Donc c'est qu'il n'est pas passé entre mes mains… »

« Plutôt mignon. Alors nounours personnel, si tu t'asseyais avec nous ? »fit-elle remarquer au loup qui était toujours planté sur le seuil.

« Bien sur mais je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Remus. » obtempéra-t'il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme était plutôt mignonne .Il remarqua particulièrement ses yeux qui bien que verts, projetaient des paillettes ors. Ses cheveux étaient comme le pelage des daims songea- t'il lorsque la lumière amena sur ses cheveux des reflets roux et blond. Elle lui avait parlé mais il n'avait pas fait attention.

« Euh tu disais ? »

« Je disais que j'étais au courant pour ton soucis 'pileux'.Mais motus et bouche cousue. »

« Tu lui as dit ? »se figea Remus en levant les yeux sur Lily.

« Bien sur ! Aucun secret entre nous. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Christine n'est pas du genre à balancer… »

« Et pas du genre à juger…Surtout avec des tantes collé monté comme les miennes ! »rigola la jeune femme.

« Comment ça ? »fit le loup.

« Disons que je suis la honte de la famille parce que je ne respecte aucune convention…M'éloigner de ces harpies et de leur progéniture est une raison de ma venue ici, la deuxième c'est Lily et la troisième…Hmmm, le thé et le mauvais temps ? »finit-elle avec une moue interrogative.

Les trois se mirent à rigoler. Ils firent connaissance et au grand étonnement du loup-garou, il se retrouva à rire et à lui confier ses déboires sentimentaux de l'été. Autant Lily se montra compatissante, autant Christine se lamenta sur le fait que les beaux garçons étaient vraiment des gens ignobles…En bref, Remus n'avait pas de chance ! Mais la française se proposait de lui présenter des jeunes hommes tous plus charmants les uns que les autres …et qui seraient fou de rencontrer quelqu'un comme Remus.

Bien plus tard, les filles proposèrent à Remus de le raccompagner lorsque celui-ci exprima le besoin de se changer avant d'arriver à l'école. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le compartiment des maraudeurs, ils entendirent les éclats d'une conversation ou plutôt dispute entre Sirius et James

« Tu vas m'expliquer comment tu peut être aussi insensible merde ??Tu couchais avec lui, et tu le largues sans ménagement pour ensuite lui exploser tes poufs devant les yeux !!A quoi tu joues ? Pendant que tu y es pourquoi tu t'envoies pas en l'air devant lui ??!!! »hurlait James.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je reste un moine ? C'est fini avec Rem's, je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs, pas de ma faute si il préfère se prélasser dans l'auto-apitoiement !! »

« Des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis ton ami ! »

« Va te faire voir James ! J'ai déjà été plus qu'attentionné envers lui ! Je ne l'ai pas trompé, ce dont beaucoup de mes copines ne peuvent pas se vanter je ne lui ai rien promis, il s'est fait des promesses tout seul. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit MOI le monstre de l'histoire ? »

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite d'un air de dégoût, comme si le fait de penser à Remus l'insupportait. Remus songea alors qu'il ne pouvait en supporter plus…Tant pis pour sa fierté, Padfoot était trop important pour le loup…Il allait donc mettre tout le monde d'accord.

C'est sur cette résolution qu'il décida d'entrer dans le compartiment. Tout le monde était figé à l'idée qu'il avait tout entendu.

« Padfoot a raison Cornedrue. Ce n'est pas lui le monstre de l'histoire, c'est moi. »Il se tourna vers le chien « Tu as raison, il est plus que temps que cette idiotie finisse et que je trouve quelqu'un qui me convienne. Je vais me mettre en chasse. Et il est mieux pour nous deux, que dis-je, pour nous quatre que l'on redevienne ami. »

Il remarqua, avant de sortir ses affaires sous le bras, les regards emplis de compassion de Cornedrue et Wormtail celui de défi et profond soulagement de Padfoot…Mais ce fut tout. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue comme il s'éloignait du compartiment.

Il s'habillait, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les filles. Zut ! Tout à ce qui c'était passé, il en avait oublié qu'il était accompagné !

Un sourire figé, il se tourna vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes. En silence, Christine s'approcha de lui et effaça les traces de larme laissées sur ses joues. Elle lui fit alors la proposition la plus inattendu dans une telle circonstance :

« Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ? »

**Fin pour ce chapitre !**

**Une petite review est la sucrerie de la journée de votre honorable crevette. Bisous à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci, merci à mes revieweurs : Mary. Beckett, Miss Tako-chan (désolée pour le résumé pourri ^^' disons que le fait que les maraudeurs s'en prennent maintenant à tout le monde est une sorte d'ouverture d'esprit XD) et Jubei-Kazuki !**

A l'heure du festin dans la grande salle, Remus était encore sous le choc de la demande inopinée de la française

_Flash back :_

_- Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ?_

_Fin du flash back_

Moony n'avait pu s'empêcher de bafouiller un vague « non » alors que la française éclatait de rire et lui disait qu'avant que ce soit un 'non' définitif, elle souhaiterait lui parler le soir même…Chose à laquelle il réfléchissait encore. Comme James lui parlait, il décida de remettre à plus tard ses questions personnelles

- Un problème Moony ?

- Non, non, rien.

- On dirait qu'on va répartir une nouvelle élève. Fit remarquer Peter qui regardait vers l'estrade où Dumbledore allait faire à toute évidence une annonce.

- Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée exceptionnelle pour sa dernière année d'école de Christine Vaillant, une jeune demoiselle qui nous arrive de Beauxbâtons et qui est la correspondante de notre préfète Lily Evans.

La jeune Christine s'avança sur la scène sous le regard admiratif de la plupart des élèves masculins.

- Magnifique .Murmura Sirius

- Ta prochaine proie Patmol ? Demanda Peter intéressé

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il

Christine s'approcha vers le Choipeau qui, à peine la frôla-t-il qu'il s'écria « GRYFFONDOR ! ».La jeune fille s'avança avec un sourire large vers une Lily qui levait les bras en signe de victoire. Les deux amies s'étreignirent …Et manquèrent donner un coup de coude collectif à Remus qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'asseoir avec les autres à côté de son amie.

- Alors voilà donc la fameuse Christine dont nous parle sans arrêt Evans ! Commença Sirius

- Et tu es ? demanda la nouvelle arrivée avec un air sceptique

- Sirius Black, charmeur de ces dames

- Ravi, puis elle murmura tout bas, andouille.

Lily et tous les autres pouffèrent de rire.

- Tu as un problème avec moi ? demanda Sirius, étonné de l'attitude de la jeune fille à son égard

- Tu me rappelles simplement tous les dragueurs que j'ai rencontrés en France. Hé si tu veux te prendre pour Don Juan, pourquoi tu ne t'inspires pas d'eux ? Eux sont des amants et des amoureux exemplaires. Et pis de toute façon tu n'es pas mon style !

- Ha oui ? Et quel serait ton style ? grogna Black que cette boutade avait mis en rogne.

- Hum ton ami là est tout à fait mon style .D'ailleurs, je crois que tu serais l'homme de l'année chez moi. » fit-elle en passant un bras autour de Remus et en lui plantant un baiser tendre sur la joue, finissant ainsi la discussion.

Le repas se continua dans une ambiance des plus bizarres : Sirius ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Remus et Christine. La jeune fille, elle, flirtait audacieusement avec Remus tout en faisant connaissance avec les autres.

Quand on donna le départ pour les dortoirs, Christine se leva en compagnie de Lily mais prit tout de même le temps de déposer un baiser sous l'oreille de Moony avant de s'en aller.

- Hé ben Moony, on dirait que tu as une touche ! Rigola James

- Oui on dirait bien. murmura celui-ci.

Plus tard, Remus assit sur une table dans une salle de classe vide, attendait. Bon sang, pensait-il, que faisait-il là ?

_Flash back_

_Alors qu'elle se penchait pour déposer un baiser sous son oreille, elle murmura afin que lui seul puisse entendre :_

_- N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Aux alentours de minuit dans la salle désaffectée du troisième étage._

_Fin du flash back_

Alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, les filles apparurent, essoufflées.

- Désolée pour le retard ! Rusard nous poursuivait ! Souffla Lily, les mains sur les genoux, cherchant son souffle.

- Bon sang ! Il est collant ce type ! continua son amie qui s'éventait avec sa main.

Après quelques minutes, où elles s'acharnèrent à reprendre une respiration normale, elles décidèrent de commencer la discussion pour laquelle elles étaient venues.

- Alors ? Tu as repensé à ma petite proposition ? Commença Christine.

- Oui mais…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu …

- J'ai compris comment IL t'a traité. Je ne suis pas une andouille…renifla la brune avec dégoût.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il a été gentil avec moi, c'est moi qui suis…

- Qui suis coupable et blablabla…Franchement Mus, faut arrêter de te battre en disant 'c'est ma grande faute !' .Rétorqua Lily.

- Ecoute, je te propose simplement de sortir avec toi pour une petite vengeance.

- Une vengeance ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de te venger ? Et puis, pense qu'ainsi tu exauces en partie son souhait puisque tu auras une nouvelle copine, moi ! Lui fit-elle valoir avec un sourire amusée.

- Et toi tu aurais la paix ! conclut Lily que l'idée enthousiasmait.

- Je ne sais pas si … commença Remus, peu sur de lui.

- Oh allez, tu pourrais tomber sur pire comme petite amie ! rigola la française.

- Et pense que ça flatterait ton orgueil, après tout je suis la nouveauté dans le coin. Tous les mecs de cette école vont vouloir me sauter dessus …D'ailleurs en ce sens tu me sauverais la vie, tous ces types …Brrr ça me fiche la trouille .Finit-elle en tremblant violement.

Remus regardait les jeunes filles, pesant le pour et le contre .Sirius avait clairement exprimé son intérêt pour la nouvelle, il était son ami, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça mais en même temps…le loup à l'intérieur de lui, réclamait du sang, le sang de son ami pour l'avoir traité ainsi…Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Et soudain, les paroles échangées lors de la rupture et toutes les filles qui s'accrochaient à lui, semblant le narguer….Oui, il avait droit à une revanche ! Et s'il pouvait l'avoir sur un plateau, offert par quelqu'un d'autre, alors pourquoi se gêner ?

- On dirait que le loup aimerait accepter ma proposition .Affirma Christine.

- J'aimerais mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par en souffrir.

- Je ne souffrirais de rien, ne t'en fais pas ! dit-elle en levant les mains.

Une vengeance, soufflait le loup, une toute petite vengeance…C'est si simple.

- J'accepte. Fit le jeune homme dans un souffle comme épuisé de toutes les confrontations dans son esprit.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas; affirma la jeune femme ;et nous allons sceller ça tout de suite.

Et sans crier gare, elle passa les bras autour du jeune loup et l'embrassa sur la bouche, sous les applaudissements de Lily, qui se disait que finalement l'année allait être beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu !

**Fini pour le moment ! Je sais que c'est pas très long, sorry !^^' Comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai mis longtemps, en fait je n'ai la paix pour écrire que lorsque mes deux parents bossent …Pas facile ! Toutefois, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Une review, c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir à tout le monde ! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Remus, après la soirée qu'il venait de passer à pofiner les moindres détails de sa nouvelle « relation » sans oublier le baiser, était dans un état proche du zombie marchant. Il était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas entré dans un mur tellement il était dans la lune. Il se glissa dans son lit, sans prendre la peine de se changer, une fois rentré dans son dortoir. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer était que la journée de demain allait être suffisamment pleine comme cela.

Le lendemain, quand il s'éveilla, il se dépêcha après une toilette rapide de rejoindre ces compagnons qui l'attendaient. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la grande salle, il se laissa dépasser et quand ils lui en firent la remarque, il leur fit signe de continuer, qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir. Il commençait à se ranger les sangs, est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, quand deux petites mains se placèrent sur ses yeux.

- Devine qui c'est ? fit la voix.

- La fée morgane ? répondit-il amusé.

Les mains lui rendirent la vue, et le visage boudeur de Christine apparu.

- C'est pas gentil du tout ça ! Enfin, je te pardonne. Stressé ? fit-elle en l'examinant attentivement.

- Pas stressé mais mort de trouille serait plus juste.

- Tout se passera bien voyons ! Allez, faisons notre grande entrée ô mon loup-garou charmant. Le rassura-t'elle en lui prenant la main.

Mon loup-garou charmant ? pensa-t'il avec un petit rire. Rire qui mourra dans sa gorge quand toutes les conversations et les regards se tournèrent vers eux et leurs mains enlacées. Il avait l'impression de marcher à l'exécution. Il se sentit tirer vers ses amis qui le considéraient comme s'il venait de débarquer de Mars. Toujours dans un état second, et laissant Christine le manipuler comme un pantin –ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être d'ailleurs-, il commença à manger son déjeuner qu'elle lui avait servi. Une voix le fit cependant sortir de son état second :

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? fit d'un ton bien moins qu'aimable une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Sirius.

- Ca signifie que Remus et moi nous sommes un couple, répondit Christine comme si c'était une évidence.

- Toi et Remus ? Ben voyons la bonne blague ! fit Black avec un rire sec.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Christine le tira vers elle résolument et l'embrassa avec la même vigueur qu'hier soir. Du coin de l'œil il vit le choc sur le visage de James et Peter, mais sur le visage de Padfoot se n'était rien d'autre que de la colère qu'il vit. Cela le revigora et il se laissa emporter dans le baiser. Ils se séparèrent après un certain temps.

- Cette preuve te suffit Black ou faut-il que Christine couche avec Remus devant toi Pour que tu y croies ? fit la voix amusée de Lily assise à côté de Christine.

Sirius ne répondit pas, son regard valait toutes les réponses. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte de ciel oragé, signe d'une très grande colère. Si grande que Remus eu presque le réflexe de se placer devant Christine pour la protéger de ces yeux. Notant le mouvement de son ami, Sirius se calma et sans parler se leva et quitta la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. La tension se relâcha dans le groupe et il reçut deux claques dans le dos de la part des deux maraudeurs restants.

- T'en a de la chance Moony ! s'exclama James, ravi visiblement de la bonne fortune de son ami.

Il eut l'impression d'être projeté en pleine lumière durant toute la journée car partout où il se trouvait les chuchotements l'accompagnaient comme une litanie. Il détestait cela et aurait tenté de fuir depuis bien longtemps si sa nouvelle petite amie ne lui avait pas serré la main, rassurante. IL avait hâte qu'arrive le soir. Seul moment de la journée où il n'aurait pas à porter son masque puisqu'il serait seul avec les filles, personne autour pour les espionner. Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, il avait toutefois remarqué une chose : Sirius ne lui parlait plus et faisait comme s'il n'existait plus depuis ce matin. Hilarant quand on pense au nombre de fois où il s'était affiché avec une de ses compagnes d'un soir, allant des fois bien au-delà de ce que la morale voulait en public. Le loup en lui se léchait les babines à la vue de la mine renfrognée de Sirius devant chaque démonstration d'affection de la jeune française. Etait-ce de la jalousie à l'idée que lui avait eue ce que Sirius convoitait ? Lui, l'ancien amant délaissé et traité comme une sangsue quelques jours auparavant ? La satisfaction l'emplit à cette idée. Bien fait, pensait-il comme un gamin.

LE soir même, dans la salle commune, comme convenu, Christine et lui prirent place dans un fauteuil la jeune fille se plaçant sur ses genoux, les bras enlaçant son cou. Pour un témoin externe, ils avaient une conversation intime dans le creux de l'oreille. La jeune fille pouffant doucement de temps à autre. En fait, il n'en était rien. Ils commentaient seulement ce que la demoiselle voyait de son perchoir. Elle s'amusait d'ailleurs grandement des regards noirs que lui lançait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eux aussi.

- Mais si ! Je te dis qu'il me fusille des yeux ! Argh je suis morte ! pouffa-t'elle en portant la main à sa poitrine.

- Des bobards je te dis. C'est surtout la situation qui le met en rage. N'oublie pas que tu étais la prochaine sur sa liste.

- Chose qui me révolte. Depuis quand les femmes sont-elles comparables à un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elles le sont quand on les récoltes comme des pommes.

- Joli métaphore mon loup-garou charmant, sourit-elle, maintenant c'est l'heure d'un petit jeu.

- Quel jeu ?

- Le jeu de « devinez ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire là-haut ? »

Sur ce, elle sauta de ses genoux se leva et le tira par la main vers les escaliers de son dortoir. Leur traversée suscita le silence, chose hautement rare dans la salle commune, mais celui-ci fut rompu quand ils atteignirent la dernière marche. Christine ferma la porte et se frotta les mains :

- Bien bien bien. Maintenant passons à la mise en scène. Passe-moi ta chemise ! lui ordonna-t'elle.

- QUOI ?

Passant outre son exclamation, elle s'approcha et commença à lui ôter elle-même sa chemise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t'elle en essayant de retirer ses mains de lui.

- Je te transforme en homme venant d'avoir une session poussée de pelotage avec sa copine, fit-elle sérieuse.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce qu'un pelotage poussé serait ce que ferait un homme hétéro qui se trouve seul dans une pièce avec sa copine, rétorqua-t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant cet échange, elle avait eu le temps de lui retirer sa chemise et sa cravate. Elle jeta la seconde par terre et commença à froisser la première. Puis obtenant un résultat satisfaisant, elle la jeta au pied du lit. Tout cela sous les yeux ronds de Remus. Devant son manque de réaction, elle poussa un soupir et se lança alors dans l'explication de cette mise en scène :

- Mon petit loup, si tu étais en compagnie de Sirius dans cette pièce, que ferait-tu ?

- Ben je le jetterai sur le lit ou il me jetterait et enfin tu vois…dit-il en rougissant. Puis comprenant soudain :

- Oh ! tu veux donc faire croire que toi et moi, nous venons de nous …De nous …

- Peloter ? suggéra-t'elle, tu as tout compris ! Donc « chéri » tu t'allonges sur ce lit, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Il obéit à son ordre et observa avec curiosité la jeune femme comme elle défaisait les boutons de sa chemise et abaissait une de ses bretelles de soutien-gorge. Puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant.

- Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

- Que tu viens de passer dans une tornade ?

- Exact ! Et si tes copains ne sont pas idiots, ils vont tous penser que je suis passée dans la tornade Remus.

AU moment où elle montait sur le lit pour s'installer à ses côtés, ses sens de loup le mirent en garde.

- Ils arrivent, chuchota-t'il.

- Bien, maintenant fait comme si tu aimais ça ok ?

Puis de l'embrasser en guidant ses mains sous sa chemise, passant ses mains à elle sur son torse. La porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Sursautant comme s'ils étaient surpris en fâcheuse posture, ils se séparèrent peu. Remus garda ses mains glissées autour de la taille de la jeune fille tandis qu'une des ses mains restait sur son torse. Un coup d'œil à ses amis, il catalogua Peter comme singulièrement gêné, James comme choqué mais dans le bon sens du terme et Sirius comme choqué mais vite suivi par l'expression « je vais jeter l'un de vous par la fenêtre si vous vous séparez pas ». Remis de leur état, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs lits sauf Black qui venant se planter devant le couple :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

- Elle est ma copine Padfoot ! Se mit en colère Remus, Elle est là où je désire qu'elle soit, c'est-à-dire avec moi !

Ledit Padfoot se lança alors dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. C'était la première fois que Moony levait le ton !

- Tu devrais te rhabiller, suggéra gentiment Moony à sa compagne, je vais te raccompagner au pied de tes escaliers.

- Merci mon galant sexy loup, lui dit-elle pour déposer un baiser rapide sur son épaule.

Le sexy loup attendit que la porte de la salle de bain se soit fermée, pour se tourner vers son ami, un regard peu avenant sur le visage.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?

- Je voulais simplement faire remarquer que sa place n'était pas dans notre dortoir...répliqua Black que l'attitude de Lupin déconcertait.

- Dit celui qui s'envoie en l'air avec n'importe quelle pimbêche qui lui plait dans ce même sacro-saint dortoir ! Alors maintenant je n'admettrais plus qu'aucun de vous ne se plaigne de se que je fais ici, est ce clair ? fit-il en se tournant vers les autres maraudeurs, restés silencieux.

- Y a aucun problème mec, fut la réponse de James tandis que Peter secouait la tête positivement.

- Merci, souria-t'il à ses deux amis.

Il attrapa alors sa chemise qu'il reboutonna à la hâte. Christine sortit peu après et saluant les garçons, bien que froidement le jeune Black, sortit en compagnie de Remus. Sitôt qu'ils furent sortis, James se tourna vers Sirius :

- T'es devenu fou Padfoot ou quoi ? Tu souhaites que Moony te lâche, passe à autre chose et quand enfin, il se décide à t'obéir, tu nous sors une crise de jalousie digne d'un époux trompé.

- Elle se sert de lui.

- ET ALORS ? Par Merlin, Moony est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ! Maintenant, tu te calmes et je te prierais de te conduire comme un gentleman demain envers Christine, sinon tu risques de te retrouver avec de sacré problème.

- Tu oserais te mettre contre moi ?

- Non pas moi mais Remus m'a l'air très enclin à protéger sa nouvelle conquête.

Jugeant sans doute que la suite se passait de mot, il se tourna vers son coffre dans l'idée de se préparer pour la nuit. Sirius en fit de même tout en se promettant mentalement de prouver à tous qu'il avait raison sur la conduite et les motivations secrètes de la jeune femme.

Tandis que cette discussion avait lieu, Christine sitôt descendu les escaliers enlaça Remus dans un câlin fraternel.

- Merci

- De quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- D'avoir pris ma défense, tu viens de renforcer par dix notre crédibilité. Mais tu as aussi remis ton si supérieur ex-amant à sa place. Cela lui prouve qu'il n'a plus d'emprise sur toi, et ça crois-moi c'est coup dur pour son égo.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sure ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon chevalier garou.

Elle lui fit alors une bise et se dirigeant vers les escaliers

- Crois-moi, je sens ces choses-là.

- Alors ? fit Lily qui l'attendait assise sur son lit.

- Tout marche comme sur des roulettes. Je lui donne pas un mois avant qu'il ne supplie notre petit loup de le reprendre, rigola-t'elle, tu aurais du voir sa tête c'était sans prix. Il m'aurait jeté du haut de la tour que je n'aurais pas été surprise.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout ! la supplia Lily.

- Hé bien…commença-t'elle en s'asseyant, l'histoire est pleine de rebondissement…

_Voila comment se termine ce chapitre, je suis désolée de mon manque de production mais mes journées ne faisant pas 48heures, je n'ai jamais assez de temps pour faire tout ce que je voudrais faire. De plus, je me dois au monde des vivants. Déjà que je perds petit à petit certains de mes amis, n'étant pas assez « délurée » (ce qui signifie que je ne me saoule pas la gueule à chaque soirée), je m'en voudrais que vous aussi soyez en colère contre moi. En tout cas, je remercie tous mes revieweurs particulièrement la dernière qui m'a rappelé au bon souvenir de cette fic dont les évènements principaux sont écrits dans ma tête... Ils me hurlaient « tu vois ? » merci et encore merci ! :D Je vais essayer de finir mes fics et j'aimerais ensuite me lancer dans la traduction de quelque superbe fic que j'ai découvert…Une reviews c'est comme le chant d'une sirène qui vous rattache à votre fic, chantez donc mes ensorcelants revieweurs.. _


End file.
